Annabeth at Goode? Again?
by CookiesRelent
Summary: My take on the classic cliché. I'm trying to fit the bill as much as possible, just to be weird. Enjoy! Rated T for language. After TBOO.


**Chapter One**

**Hello there, delightful fanfic readers! How are you doing? This is my first fanfic here, so TAKE IT EASY! I'm going to crank up the clichés, so be warned. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**~CookiesRelent**

**ZOMG! (as my band teacher likes to say) Forgot the disclaimer!**

**In no way, shape or form do I own PJatO, though I hate to say it.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up to the incessant beeping of my alarm clock. I jumped up, excited, ready to start another BEAUTIFUL day. Well, I actually hit the snooze bar, mumbling about how stupid it was to get up, but still. I got out of bed and looked around the cozy apartment. It was a few blocks away from Goode, where I would be going with Percy. I smiled, thinking of Seaweed Brain. Chiron had thought it would be a good idea to shove the Seven, the Stolls, Clarisse and Chris, Katie, Nico and Thalia in one building. Chiron had also somehow convinced Lady Artemis that this would be an opportunity to recruit more Hunters. I had never really gone to an actual high school. This was, after all, senior year, and I had decided to tag along.

I quickly hopped out of bed, energized at the thought of a year with my best friends. After I showered, I got dressed. The Aphrodite cabin had gotten me some stylish new clothes. I pulled on a gray owl t-shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and a pair of bright baby blue Converse. My hair was brushed as well as it could be brushed.

I ran out of my apartment and knocked on everyone else's one-roomers (which were right next to mine) and quickly called out, "School! Come on, guys! We want to get there in time to surprise Percy!"

The others peeked out of their doors. Everyone but Thalia shouted out some excuse about needing to fill out a permission slip or having to floss again. Sighing, Thalia and I got outside and started to walk.

Thalia glanced over. "So, Annabeth, are you ready for the epic dangers of a ton of awkward mortal teens? After defeating, literally, Mother Earth and her crazy wannabe army of giants."

I laughed. Thalia was in her usual punk hair, black clothes and an "Arrows in your Hair" t-shirt. "Well, it's going to be nice to spend time with all of you, especially Percy. I haven't seen him in so _long_. I wonder how he's doing."

"Oh, I think he'll be fine." Thalia chuckled dryly.

* * *

Everyone else caught up, and we walked right in. We got a lot of weird looks from people passing by. Every time, Clarisse shot them a death glare. After that, people kind of stopped.

When we arrived at the office, an old lady looked up at us. She smiled.

We listed our names and she gave us our schedules. We had arranged it so that everyone had the same classes (except electives) with Percy. Half-bloods need to stick together. Our schedules were:

Period One: English

Period Two: Calculus

Period Three: Biology

Period Four: History

Lunch

Period Five: Elective

Period Six: Greek

Period Seven: PE

We were all happy with our electives; I had architecture, Thalia and Jason had physics, Katie had advanced botany, Clarisse and Frank had strategic studies, the Stolls and Chris had library study hall, Leo had shop, Nico and Hazel had anatomy study and Piper had home ed.

As I opened my locker, I could hear girls behind me whispering.

"It's next to Percy's!"

"Wait, what?"

"Well, she doesn't look like too much of a threat."

I abruptly slammed my locker shut, causing them to jump and quickly scurry away. I decided to go find Percy before class started, to ask him what was going on. I found him talking and laughing animatedly with these three guys.

I snuck up behind him and poked his Achilles Heel.

"Gods, MacKenzie! Stop, okay! I have a damn girlfriend!"

"Wait, WHAT?" I asked.

Percy turned around and saw me. His mouth dropped open when he saw the rest of the crew behind me, Travis and Conner with their camcorder included.

Percy's face broke into a smile. "Annabeth! Oh gods, I missed you like Hades!"

His friends had confused expressions. "What, she's not fake?" A guy with sandy brown hair and green eyes turned to Annabeth. "I still don't believe it. How much is he really paying you?"

The other two, a guy with wavy blonde hair and brown eyes and a guy with cropped black hair and dark blue eyes laughed. "Hey," said the guy with blonde hair. "I'm Jay, and this is Danny." Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't mind Nick, he does that a lot. Welcome to Goode, by the way."

I smiled and said thanks. "Well, I haven't seen Seaweed Brain here in such a long time. Speaking of which, Percy, why did they think I was fake? And who's MacKenzie?"

Percy's eyes glinted. "Oh, I showed them some pictures of you, and they really thought my Wise Girl was something I PhotoShopped in. And MacKenzie, well, she's the school slut/popular girl/hooker character. Not really your type."

"Well, she sounds FUN." I laughed and pulled Percy in for a kiss. Conner shouted, "Get a r-" But before he could finish, I felt a set of sharp nails dig into my shoulder blades. My hand instinctively reached for my waist, where my knife was hidden. Percy and I broke apart, and I whirled around to see what must have been MacKenzie.

Let's start from the bottom up, shall we? MacKenzie wore four-inch stilettos that were doused in glitter. Her legs had clearly been fake-tanned, as they were slightly orange. She wore a short, maraschino red skirt that went about an inch down her thigh, and a neon yellow crop top that made your eyes hurt. Her shoulders and arms had also been religiously covered in fake tan lotion. And to finish the look was dear old MacKenzie's makeup. Her foundation, concealer, blush and highlight were several shades too dark, to match her "tan" body. Her eyelids were covered in a thick layer of bright purple to "accentuate" her dull eyes. All in all, it made you feel slightly nauseous. The posse of girls behind her were wearing matching outfits, and had fake little pouts.

MacKenzie growled. "Slut, what are you doing with my boyfriend?"

I laughed. Was she really this stupid? "Actually, shouldn't I be the one saying that? I'm his girlfriend, so you can keep those beautiful tan hands to yourself."

She turned red. "Don't get close to him," she hissed.

"Um, hate to interrupt here, Mac and Cheese, but last I checked I was making out with ANNABETH," Percy rolled his eyes. "So, maybe, you know, you could piss away?"

MacKenzie turned even redder as Percy and I laughed and laughed.

"Oh, you'll be with me and that bitch will be in the Dumpster once I'm done!" MacKenzie raged as her pack of followers pushed her away while glaring at me.

Thalia interrupted the following silence with a taut, "Well, I guess we're going to be late to class!"

At that, all of us headed out towards English with Paul.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading Chapter One! Yes, I know how bad the electives are. I was trying to think of something original. Unfortunately, anatomy surfaced. Not sure how that works.**

**I will try to update with longer chappies every few days. This one was kind of short. My apologies.**

**Read, review and enjoy! And don't forget to PM me for cliché suggestions!**

**~Da CookiezRelent**


End file.
